


Of Snow Storms and Stranded Cars

by notquiteintoxicated



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteintoxicated/pseuds/notquiteintoxicated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was obviously one of those people who got cold easily, and while Tsukishima would gladly torment Kageyama on the worst of days, even he wouldn’t stoop so low as to let another person freeze to death if he had any way to prevent it.</p><p>Of course, he didn’t imagine that ‘any way to prevent it’ included <i>cuddling</i>, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snow Storms and Stranded Cars

**Author's Note:**

> For Nat, who wanted 'tsukikage cuddling during a snow storm' (I tried).

In hindsight, Tsukishima could probably trace the rather unfortunate stroke of luck that befell him back to that one seemingly innocuous call he had received from Yamaguchi three days ago.

#

“Ukai-san is getting married this Saturday!” Yamaguchi said over the phone, “All of our former teammates are going and you’re not allowed to miss it. The captain even threatened to drag your ass all the way back to Miyagi if you said you’re not going.”

Tsukishima smiled despite the totally uncalled for threat. No matter how much they all changed, Sawamura Daichi would always be their ‘captain.’ “I’m coming to the wedding even if the captain didn’t say that. When are you leaving for Miyagi, anyway?”

“Hinata and I will leave on Thursday. I was actually about to ask you if you’d like to go with us.”

Well, that was to be expected. Yamaguchi and Hinata went to the same university in Chiba after all. Unfortunately for Tsukishima though, that schedule was no good for him. “I have an important class presentation on Friday. The earliest I can leave Tokyo is Friday afternoon.”

“That’s too bad… Oh, wait! If I remember correctly, Hinata also asked Kageyama if he wanted to travel with us but he said his team has a game on Friday so he can’t leave until Friday evening. He has a car so maybe you can hitch a ride with him, _and_ he’s also in Tokyo right now so it all works out well for the two of you.”

Tsukishima really wanted to say, ‘No, Yamaguchi, none of that is going to work out well.’ He hadn’t even seen Kageyama since high school graduation. Sure, he knew (from Yamaguchi) that Kageyama went to a sports science university in Setagaya and had been living little more than twenty minutes away from him this entire time, but since the two of them weren’t friends to begin with, Tsukishima never bothered to learn any more about Kageyama’s current whereabouts. For Yamaguchi to suggest such a thing was nothing short of preposterous.

“You’re kidding, right?” Tsukishima said, “I haven’t talked to the guy in years and all of a sudden I’m going to ask if I could hitch a ride with him to Miyagi?”

“If you tell him you’d split the expenses for gas he’d most likely say yes.”

“That’s not the point. It’s roughly a four-hour drive from Tokyo to Miyagi. You know we can’t spend four hours within a five-meter radius of each other. One of us is going to get killed.”

“That’s not true. We’ve all grown up, even just a little bit. Don’t worry, Tsukki. Everything’s going to be fine.”

# 

Come to think of it, maybe that last declaration from Yamaguchi was what jinxed this entire trip.

Tsukishima stared out the car window and watched the unrelenting flurry of snow. Everything outside was blanketed in white and the freeway looked like a huge parking lot with all the stranded cars, one of which was theirs. He adjusted his scarf and hugged his jacket tighter around himself. Kageyama had turned the engine off when they realized that there was no way they were moving from their present location and whatever heat was left from the car heater was rendered futile from the sharp cold seeping in from outside.

“My phone is dead,” Kageyama said from the driver’s seat. Tsukishima could see the white puffs of his breath. “Your phone’s still working, right? Let me borrow it for a second. I have to call my mom.”

Any other day, Tsukishima would have refused. This time, though, he shoved his phone into Kageyama’s hand. “Try not to take too long. We don’t know how long we’re going to be stuck here so it’s better to save the battery.”

Kageyama hummed in assent and dialed. Following Tsukishima’s request, Kageyama kept the call short and basically just said the same things that Tsukishima told his mom when he made a similar call earlier, _‘Heavy snow fall…’ ‘Stranded inside the car…’ ‘We’re safe don’t worry…’ ‘We’ll be home soon…’_

Kageyama ended the call and handed the phone wordlessly back to Tsukishima, after which he repeated a cycle of rubbing his bare hands together and blowing on them in an attempt to keep them warm.

Tsukishima watched the display with mild annoyance. It was the idiot’s fault for not having any proper winter clothing. Although, to be fair, Tsukishima wasn’t all that much better off. Apart from the clothes he was wearing, he didn’t bring any other clothes with him, reasoning that there was no need for it since he had clothes back home in Miyagi.

At least, Tsukishima bothered with a scarf and a pair of gloves. Kageyama, on the other hand, opted for a single jacket, undoubtedly counting on the fact that his car had a heater. Tough luck for him then because with them being stuck indefinitely in the middle of a snow storm, they didn’t exactly have the luxury of wasting precious gas on the car heater. Besides, turning the heater on while the engine wasn’t running wasn’t exactly advisable.

Without sparing any second thought to what he was doing and why he was doing it, Tsukishima stripped the gloves off his hands and tossed them to Kageyama. “Use those.”

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima as though the latter had just announced that he was actually Batman. “What?”

“Seeing you repeatedly rubbing your hands together and blowing on them is annoying. Wear those and settle down.”

Kageyama gave Tsukishima a concerned look that the latter promptly ignored. “What about you? Won’t your hands get cold too?”

“My jacket has pockets, unlike yours. I’ll manage.”

“Uhm… Okay. Thanks.” Kageyama put the gloves on and finally stopped the annoying hand-rubbing _._

 _Peace at last_ , Tsukishima thought. He inclined his seat and climb over to the back of the car.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked.

“I want to sleep and it’s more comfortable here. More leg room.” Tsukishima said before he settled into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes, signaling the end of the conversation.

#

Tsukishima wasn’t sure how much time had passed before his fitful sleep was disturbed by the sound of chattering teeth. His sleep-addled brain took a while to register what was happening but he did eventually realize that there was the telltale warmth of another human being (who was definitely shaking) beside him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tsukishima asked. Kageyama was pressed so closely to his side, any closer and the other would be sitting on his lap.

“It’s c-cold,” Kageyama said.

“Therefore you need to invade my personal space?”

“S-sharing body h-heat.”

Tsukishima had guessed it earlier; Kageyama was obviously one of those people who got cold easily, and while he would gladly torment Kageyama on the worst of days, even he wouldn’t stoop so low as to let another person freeze to death if he had any way to prevent it. Of course, he didn’t imagine that ‘any way to prevent it’ included _cuddling_ , of all things.

“Move,” Tsukishima said.

Kageyama didn’t budge. “D-death by e-extreme cold is a r-real thing.”

“I know that. Now move.”

Kageyama still didn’t move an inch. “I’ve a-always known you h-had a bad p-person-ality but this is just t-terrible. I could d-die, you know.”

Tsukishima had half a mind to just push Kageyama off. “My right arm is going to fall asleep if you rest your weight on it like that,” he said irritably, “I’m asking you to move so I can get my arm around you.”

“Huh?”

“If I have to repeat myself one more time I’m changing my mind and you can freeze to death for all I care.”

That got Kageyama to move and allowed Tsukishima to snake his right arm around Kageyama’s waist. They were now caught in a very intimate position, which Tsukishima wasn’t thinking about at all for the sake of his dignity. He made a mental note never to listen to Yamaguchi again. This entire trip was ridiculous and the cold had definitely gotten to his head. That was the only explanation he had for what he did next.

With his free hand, Tsukishima adjusted his scarf so that a considerable length still remained on one end and handed it over to Kageyama.

Kageyama didn’t move to take the other end of the scarf and instead gave Tsukishima a dumbfounded look. Tsukishima resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Is it just the cold or are you really that stupid? Actually, no, don’t answer that. I already know which one it is.” He waved the scarf in Kageyama’s general direction. “We are going to share this scarf because I refuse to have your ‘death by extreme cold’ on my conscience. Now, take it.”

Kageyama appeared to have finally gotten some of his brain cells working and did as he was told. However, he continued to look at Tsukishima as though he was seeing the other for the first time.

“What are you staring at me for?” Tsukishima asked.

Kageyama immediately looked away. He muttered a barely audible ‘…n-nothing’ and didn’t say anything more.

#

By the time Tsukishima woke up, it was already morning. Kageyama must have moved some time during the night because he was now practically sleeping _on top_ of Tsukishima. His head rested on Tsukishima’s shoulder and he had his right arm sprawled across Tsukishima’s chest.

Tsukishima felt a dull ache all over his body, undoubtedly the result of staying in the same position and bearing the weight of a full-grown man for a long period of time. He shook Kageyama’s shoulder. “Get up.”

“Nuh... still sleepy…”

“My body hurts everywhere because you’re sleeping on me. I’m also very hungry. If you don’t get off this instant I’m going to push you off.”

“Five more minutes…”

Tsukishima looked outside the window. The snow storm had passed and the thick layer of snow that covered the freeway was already being cleared by authorities. He figured they could get back on their journey soon, give or take twenty minutes.

He sighed.

_Five more minutes, then._

**Author's Note:**

> *hides under a rock*


End file.
